Scout's Origin
by AlyMarieMcIntosh
Summary: Scout grew up with a crappy mother, non-existant father, and a prissy princess of a sister. She always wondered how it all started and where it all went wrong. Maybe somethings shouldn't be known... Tig/OC Rated M for violence, drug use, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is something that's been brewing in my head for a good while, and since I'm a little stuck on Storage Mishaps at the moment, I started working on this again hoping it would help me get past whatever block I'm at. Let me know what you think. I have more to this, but it won't be at the top of my priority list until I finished other things._

_Happy ready and please review!_

**Scout's Origin**

**Part One**

_Charming - July 1987_

_Two years before Scout_

"Did I tell you about my dream? I mean damn… this shit was fuckin' crazy." Karen was carrying a shirt around her small two bedroom apartment talking to her cousin who was perched on the couch in the living room watching television. It was about eight at night and she was trying to get her daughter, Teagan, ready for bed. That was proving to be harder than it sounded. Teagan was a little spit fire and every time Karen thought she had her cornered she'd giver her the slip. Such was their nightly ritual. The tall skinny blonde chasing after the curly haired red head.

Her cousin answered from the living room, "Yes. I've heard… and for the love of God, please stop telling me about it." Luanne was sick and tired of hearing her cousin talk about her dumb dream about being shot in the neck. She thought it was weird that she'd have such morbid dreams like that and it quite honestly freaked her out a little. She tried to play it off like she just didn't care, but she was a little worried after everything her cousin had gone through. Actually made you think what she might be doing in her spare time because it was starting to sound like more then just hitting the reefer.

"I'm just sayin', that shit was fuckin' nuts. Like I could feel the air coming in and out of the hole in my neck as I was breathing." The young mother was recounting her dream she'd had about being shot the night before to her cousin. She was freaked the fuck out by it, but the blond on the couch just shook her head and continued what she was doing. She was a lot smarter than everyone gave her credit for, but smarts was not in her job description. Luanne Callaghan was a porn star and her job was to blow, fuck, and eat cum. Not the most glamorous to most, but it paid the bills.

"And you were running for hella days from a shit load of people. I get it, I know. Freaky as hell." Luanne tired her best to continue her act of un-interest as she continued watching the tube while filing her nails.

This was usually how Karen's nights were spent. Fighting with her daughter to get to bed and trying to talk to her cousin who felt the need to come over and smoke all her weed and watch her TV while her man was busy doing shit for his motorcycle 'club', cause God forbid she call it a gang again. She was lucky her head was still intact after that one. Karen had been in Charming the last two weeks after leaving Ireland. She'd come home to raise her daughter, since Teagan's father had been killed before she was born.

He'd been good to her, but she knew he wasn't in it for the long haul either. They'd had their fun and it was great while it lasted, but she was the same age as his son. And he was a member, a prominent member, of the true IRA. That's what ended up killing him in the end. The fucking Cause and everything that went along with it. To damn loyal if you asked her, but no one did. She was just the slutty bar maid that bedded the senior Telford and had junior Telford under her damn finger.

She still lived there for a few years, even after she'd found out about Tea. She and her step-son (?), daughters big brother (?), whatever the hell they were calling him… Chibs split the rent on a flat and he helped her raise his little sister as best he could. Then he'd met that crazy bitch Fiona (story for another time) and she'd decided it was time to go back to the states. So here she was.

After Karen had successfully gotten Teagan to sleep she ushered her cousin out the front door. As much as she loved her, Luanne had a tendency to over stay her welcome. And now that she was beerless and weedless, her welcome was gone. At least she had her other means to fall back on.

Once they were outside Karen shut the front door behind her and noticed her cousin eyeing her neighbor who was leaning over the balcony railing of their floor smoking. He grinned at her and gave a two fingered salute. "Luanne." He said in a tone that must have meant he knew exactly who she was and what she did for a living.

Luanne visibly shivered at the man's voice and gave him a stony look before clutching her purse to her side and turning on her heel to leave. "See yea tomorrow cuz."

"Honey, if you're plannin' on being here again tomorrow you better plan on putting twenty on it. Thanks to you I have nothing left to put my own ass to sleep tonight." she gave a have assed smile, but Karen knew full well she'd never see money from that woman; didn't mean she still wouldn't give her shit about it.

She went to go back in her house when the man stood up straight and motioned for her to come over. She cocked her eyebrow at him then shrugged her shoulders and complied. What the hell? She hadn't met anyone in the complex since she'd moved in two weeks prior.

She walked over to him and held out her hand. "Karen Callaghan. And you are?"

"Tig." He said as he grabbed her hand and shook.

"Tig? That's it? Just… Tig?" Karen almost laughed at the name. She thought he surly must be joking, but then again, her daughter's older brother, Filip, went by Chibs back over the pond.

Tig lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned into her some. "It's Alex, but let's just keep that between you and me. Can't let little Miss Porn Star know I'm going soft now, can I?" He sent shivers down her spine and she looked him over again trying to tell herself this was bad. Rugged looks, un-kept curly hair, tone physique… yeah this was bad. Didn't stop the grin that spread across her features. Ooo… and those eyes were boring a whole in her. Did she just puff out her chest? Yeah, she was in trouble.

"I honestly don't even want to know how you know that's what she does." The fact that her cousin was a porn star kind of irked Karen in a way. She had done some crazy things back in the day, but damn. That was just a little over the line in her eye. Luanne was stuck though; had been since day one. She dreamed of moving on to better things, but once the industry had it's hooks in yea, you were a goner. That's why Karen had steered clear.

Tig shook his head of black curly hair and let out a laugh. "Nah, baby. That one's been spoken for by one of my buddies." He said, indicating the leather biker cut he wore with his fist.

She knew what he was talking about. He was part of SAMCRO. Her cousin had started hanging around them lately and she was a bit taken with one. Karen searched her brain for his name, but couldn't peg it. "Yeah. A Son, right? Can't remember the name. I know he's high up though. Like an officer, right?"

"Yes. He's our Secretary. Or bitch, as I call him. Otto. Delaney."

"That's right. I remember now. He was at the Hairy Dog the other night while I was workin'. He was to busy sticking that tongue down Luanne's throat I forgot to ask his name." She gave a look of disgust at the memory, but it honestly hadn't bothered her that much. She was used to it. Seen a lot worse in her day.

"You workin' at the Dog then?" Tig asked. He put his hand inside his cut and pulled out a baggy with a few pre-rolled joints in it. Karen nodded the affirmative as he pulled one out and lit it up. After taking a long hit, he offered it to her. And Karen, never being one to turn down being smoked out, obliged.

"Thanks." she said while holding in the smoke and letting it fully fill her lungs. After a minute she let it out and the smoke filled the air around them. "So… Alex. What's your standing in this little club of yours?"

"At the moment? Prospect."

The door of the apartment behind Tig opened suddenly and a young girl with engine red hair stepped out. It was long and had feathered bangs. She wasn't wearing much, daisy dukes and a baggy white t-shirt that said SAMCRO across the front. "Tig." She said. "Stop annoying the neighbors. You already pissed off Mrs. Pickens downstairs."

"Aw shit Daisy. I ain't botherin' her." He replied. "This here is Luanne's cousin, Karen. Moved into the unit two doors down. Figured I'd share my joint with her since Luanne cleaned her out."

Daisy's face lit up with this news and she looked like she was sparkling to Karen. White teeth were shining in the dimming sunlight and everything. "Well shit sugar. Why don't you come on in? I was about to go get some dinner. Want to eat with us?"

"Well." Karen looked back and forth a little nervously to her apartment and Daisy. She didn't want to turn her down, but she didn't want to leave her daughter unattended either. "I sort of can't. My kid's inside sleeping."

"Go open her window. We'll keep ours open so you can hear her and shit. Come on." Insisted Tig as he stomped out the remains of the smoke.

Karen shrugged her shoulders and then went to open the window to Teagan's room. She was thankful that her room faced the front balcony because that way she'd be able to hear her if anything happened. She was also happy to be meeting some new people here in the States. It had been so long since she'd been state side that she'd lost contact with many of the people she'd grown up with. The only reason she'd ended up in Charming was because her cousin lived there.

When she was done she made her way over to Tig and Daisy's apartment and knocked softly on the door. Tig opened up. "Daisy went to get the grub. Come on in." He moved aside and watched her as she walked in, shutting the door behind her. "So, you got a kid then?"

Karen nodded. "Yes. Her name's Teagan. We just moved here from Belfast."

"As in Ireland, Belfast?" Asked Tig with his brows raised. That had caught him off guard since she didn't have an accent at all. She sounded American through and through.

"Yup. Moved there when I was sixteen with my mother. She died not to long after though. Shacked up with a guy that was, well, into some crazy shit, like IRA shit and then he died right before Tea was born. Lived with his son, Chibs, till I came here."

"Wait a minute. You telling me that kid you got in there is an IRA princess? You are talkin' about Chibs Telford, right?" Tig was a little astonished by this little revelation. He knew Chibs through club business since Clay had recently talked John into running guns through the Irish. Chibs just happened to be the contact they had over seas.

"Yea. You know him?"

"Yup. Through the club."

Karen walked into the dining room and leaned against the back of the couch that separated the living room. She looked Tig up and down and thought to herself that she liked what she saw. He was in dark baggy jeans and a simple white t-shirt underneath his club issued black leather vest. His sunglasses were off and she could she his piercing, icy blue eyes. He was thin and looked to be in his late twenties. 'Yup.' She thought. 'Definitely my type.'

Deciding that she wanted to be a little bad she put her hand up and summoned him towards her licking her lips. Tig didn't hesitate. He set his beer down on the counter and made his way right on over. Didn't even have to go to the club house to pick one up. 'Shit. They're starting to come to me.' He thought. 'This prospect shit is great!'

Tig moved in closer to Karen, invading her bubble, but at that point in time that's exactly what she wanted. She knew it was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing it, but couldn't seem to bring herself to stop.

She waited for the brutality of his touch because that's how she knew he would be. Rough and unforgiving. She wasn't one that often craved the sweet and gentle touches of a lover, but yearned for the mysterious and dangerous way of living on the edge and just giving her body up for a good fuck. She knew that's what Tig could give her. Squash the craving she'd had ever since she'd bedded Teagan's father back in Ireland the last time. She wanted to be left with bruises.

His hand shot out and grabbed the back of her hair in his now closed fist and yanked her head back giving him a full view of her neck. Since he's first laid eyes on her when she'd walked out of her apartment, he knew he'd wanted to know the feel of her laying beneath him panting, or screaming, his name. Unable to stop himself, he bent his head down and bit her.

The pain was a shock at first, but soon subsided and Karen leaned into him, grabbing at his hips to pull him closer, slipping her fingers through the loops on his jeans. She turned her head slightly so she was breathing into his ear. "I want you to take me. Right here. Right now." She said and she meant it. Every damn word.

She hadn't wanted someone like that in years, but right in that moment she wanted him. Was drawn to him. Wanted him to tear off her clothing and turn her over the couch taking her for himself. She didn't want to be the dominate one, but to be dominated. She didn't have to tell him twice, because that's exactly what he did.

With no words, Tig expertly spun Karen around putting his arm around her middle and pulling her toward him so her firm butt planted right into his bulging crotch. He pushed her forward with his hips until he had her pinned between himself and the couch. He licked her neck before pushing her head forward with his hand that wasn't around her and glanced at her ass that was now high in the air and inviting him in.

She pushed back in earnest, not because she wanted him to stop, but because she wanted, no, needed him to continue. She couldn't stand the wait and needed to feel him inside her. He pussy was already wet and she couldn't stand the feeling of being neglected down below. The fire was burning and she just wanted the release. Fuck all the rest.

Tig removed his hand from her hair and leaned back slightly so he could unbutton his jeans. Once he was done with his he put both his hands to work on hers and pulled them down and was surprised, but more turned on, to find she'd been going commando.

Slipping his fingers into her folds, he stroked her womanhood to find that she was more then ready for him. She let out a small whimper as he retracted his hand from her, and then moaned as his head pushed against her opening. "You want a good fuck, baby?" He asked.

She nodded her head eagerly unable to find the words to tell him that she did. By god, did she ever!

Not needing anymore encouragement Tig again wrapped his hand in her long blonde hair, wrapping it around his wrist and pulled back, lifting up her head in the process and thrust forward burying himself to the hilt inside her. He waited a moment for her to acclimate to him. She was so tight and he wasn't so small himself. It didn't take long though and he started thrusting back and forth in a hurried pace.

Karen loved it. It had been just what she'd needed and showed him so by pushing her butt out some more and arching her back. Tig's hands shot out and cupped both her breasts, grabbing them harshly. After a moment they settled on her hips and used his grip to slam into her harder.

There was no screaming though. No moaning and no calling out names. The only sounds that filled the room were their labored and heavy breathing and the slapping sound of Tig's balls hitting the backs of her upper thighs.

Karen's climax came fairly quickly, since it had been so long since her last go around and Tig followed close behind and collapsed against her still buried deep inside.

Five minutes later they were both clothed again and sitting on the couch sharing a joint, almost as if nothing had happened. Five minutes after that Daisy walked through the door. The two shared a quick glance and smirked before Tig got up and grabbed the KFC from his girl's hand. "Fuckin' starved. You get the cole slaw?"

"Duh." She said and moved to the living room and sat next to Karen. "He didn't pester you did he? He's an asshole most of the time." She told the older blonde and she took the weed that was handed to her and took a drag.

"Oh, he was down right ruthless." She said with a grin. Poor Daisy had no idea that had transpired in her absence and the two adulterers planned on keeping it that way. Little did they know, it wouldn't be a one time thing between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's part two in this story. Been a little nuts in my life, but I have been working on ALL my works. Just tweeking here and there on some and will have more of soon. Hope this ties you over till then. And hopefully things will settle down more so I can actually work more on these. :-)**

**Scout's Origin**

**Part Two**

_**Charming - August 1987**_

_Two years before Scout_

It was about mid-afternoon and Karen found herself on her hands and knees in her kitchen scrubbing the floor for the millionth time that day. There was a water bucket next to her with soap suds in it and the smell of Pinesol filling the air. She was in one of her 'moods' and couldn't help but feel the need to scrub all the dirt, whether it was there or not, away. And that's how Tig found her when he pushed in through the cracked front door. Her hair was in a seriously fucked up looking pony tail and the sweats she wore were ripped and looked like they'd swallowed her tiny frame. He stood there a moment just staring in awe before he finally spoke up. "I think the bitch down stairs probably has soap suds seeping through her ceiling."

Karen's head snapped up at the sound of Tig's voice and he was shocked by her appearance. Admittedly, he hadn't seen her in the past week or so, but he wasn't expecting to find her in the state she was in. Her eye's looked like they'd been sucked into her skull with some seriously dark rims around them. Her skin was still lightly tanned, but now it was marred with the beginnings of tiny red sores, almost like scratches. Her cheeks had lost what little fullness they'd had to begin with and now were just like bones jutting from her face. Tig knelt down in front of her and grabbed the brush roughly from her hands. "What the hell? Are you using?" He hadn't taken her for a heavy drug user when he'd first met her, but now it was obvious she was entangled in the downward spiral that came with the use of needles and crank. From the looks of her he'd guess it was meth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with venom in her voice and tried yanking her brush back so she could continue scrubbing. There was still dirt on the floor, she could smell it, and she was damn well going to make it go away. She was very irritated when he pulled the brush out of her reach then stood up looking around her apartment. It smelled heavily of the harsh cleaners and looked like it could damn near sparkle. He found that odd though knowing she had a young child living in the space as well.

His eyes narrowed and he looked back down at her. "I find that hard to believe. Where's Teagan at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Tig. I'm not using anything! Now give me back my brush."

"I asked you where your damn kid is Karen. Do you even know?" He was growing impatient with her defensiveness. He honestly was just trying to make sure she hadn't pawned off the poor kid for a fix because at that exact moment, it was looking more and more possible with the youngster's absence.

Karen shot up from the floor and made another grab for the brush across the room. Next thing she knew she was pinned up against the fridge; one muscled arm on each side of her toothpick sized arms. Her eyes were wide as Tig's face came very close to hers and she moved her head to the side trying not to gaze into his piercing blue eyes. "Look at me when I talk to you god damnit!" He let go of one of her arms to jerk her chin into facing him. "Where the hell is your daughter, Karen? Where. Is. Teagan?"

The blonde's chest started heaving as she struggled to take a breath. The high she'd been on was starting to wear off and the situation was dawning on her full blast. Her lungs felt constricted and she gasped, trying to suck in as much air as she could. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and she really tried to answer, but her words weren't coming. Tears did though, as they were now flowing freely down her face as she stared at the man in front of her. "I-I-I"

Tig let her go and she dropped to the floor in a heap. He quickly made his way to the bedrooms near the back of the apartment in search of the little girl, but came up empty in both. Each room was clean and tidy and looked untouched in days. Though that could have been due to the little cleaning frenzy Karen had just been on. He came back out to the kitchen and was opening drawers at an alarming rate, paying no mind to the crying mess on the floor next to him. Once he found the little address book he knew she kept he flipped though it till he landed on Luanne's name. He frantically dialed the woman's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's Tig. Where are you?"

"I'm at home. Why? What's going on? How the hell did _you_ get my number?"

Tig ignored her questions and cut straight to the chase. He needed to figure out where the hell the kid was. "Teagan with you?"

"Yeah, I picked her up last night. Why? Karen throwing a fit I took her?"

"Just keep her with you for the next few days. Mommy's going to be hurting for the next couple." With that Tig hung up and looked at the weeping mess on the floor. Bending down he picked her up without much of a fight, which was surprising with the way she was earlier. Now though, she just went lax in his arms and let him carry her to her bedroom.

After a few hours, Karen had finally fallen asleep letting Tig get up from his spot next to her on the bed. He grabbed his address book from the pocket of his prospect cut that was hanging on the bed post on his way out. Once at the phone he dialed Otto's number and jotted down a few notes. When he hung up he studied the napkin that was in front of him, not liking too much what he was seeing.

* * *

He'd been hoping the shipment was going to be coming in sooner then three days bringing their new friend along with it, but of course, he wasn't that lucky. On the other hand though, Daisy was out of town till the following week helping her sister with the new baby. That left Tig a few days to get Ms. Meth-head into a somewhat sober state.

Summers in the valley were always hot and today was no different. Being at the port of Stockton didn't help much either. The black asphalt behind them sizzled with the 100+ degree heat bearing down on it. The water probably wasn't as cool as it looked either, but Tig wasn't about to test that out. He was currently waiting with the patched members of the Son's, who'd opted to wear their mechanic shirt in favor of their cuts, as they watched their shipment of 'oil' being loaded into the two flat bed Chevy's.

Clay and John were talking quietly to the Irishman who'd come to deliver while Otto and Bobby helped the other man that was with him load up the barrels. Having not been given his orders, Tig hung back until Otto waved him over.

"Help Chibs load this into the truck. We gotta go talk to McCeevy."

Tig just nodded and grabbed one side of the barrels while the other man, Chibs, grabbed the other. Once it was lifted into the truck, Tig got a good look at the man next to him. He was young, only in his early twenties, but what really stood out were the fresh looking scars on his cheeks. They were bright pink lines that started from the corners of his mouth and trailed about half way up either side of his cheeks. There were still a few stitches even, but it looked like most of them had already been removed. Tig held out his hand and the man in front of him took it, shaking.

"Name's Tig."

"Chibs."

"Good to meet you." Tig had looked around, but had yet to spot anyone else with the shipment. Seemed to be a two man crew this time and he'd been hoping that there would be a certain man on this one, but it didn't seem so. "I heard there was a Filip Telford comin' over. Know what happened?"

Chibs let out a small chuckle, but not a large one so as not to irritate his still healing wounds. He looked at the man in front of him a moment and sized him up. He was young with long curly hair. From that way he was around the other's he assumed he was a prospect. "Ain't nothing wrong with him. I be standin' rite in front 'o your eyes, lad."

Tig took a double take of the man in front of him then let out a stress relieving breath. "Thank the fucking lord. Please tell me you're not planning on getting back on that barge to Ireland."

"Can't say that I am. Put in for me transfer from SAMBEL last week. Clay approved me stay over 'ere. Why ya so interested in me?"

"Cause we have a mutual friend and she needs your help at the moment. Lil' blonde thang named Karen?"

Chibs' face fell and he set dark eyes on the man in front of him. He hadn't heard from his long time friend in well over a month and he had to admit, he was a bit worried about her. He thought she'd at least keep in contact with him when she left, but she hadn't. "Why, what wrong wit 'er?"

* * *

Chibs was still trying to wrap his head around what Tig had told him on the way over to the apartment complex. He was standing in the door way to Karen's bedroom watching her sleep in the bed. It was late-afternoon, but the heat was still sweltering and even though she was sleeping on top of the cover with a tank top and shorts, Karen's hair clung to the sides of her face from the sweat beading on her skin. No more were the smooth lines of the beautiful porcelain skin that his father had loved so much, but in their place were sharp lines with pale skin made to look ghostly with the gray hue marring the surface.

He'd known that she'd had a problem with drug before she'd come to Ireland, that she'd only been sober a few months when she'd arrived, but he'd never actually seen her in this diminished state. He pitied her. The once vibrant young woman that had managed to catch he's father's eye was definitely not the troubled woman in front of him slumbering.

Gathering his wits, Chibs straightened up and made his way to kneel next to the small bed and pushed her hair back away from her face gently. He pulled a cloth from his back pocket and used it to wipe some of the sweat from her brow. The touch stirred her though, and her long lashes fluttered up, revealing her once striking blue eyes. Now the life had been drained from them, almost like that of a woman who'd been defeated. She blinked a few times trying to register the face in front of her, before recognition finally took hold. Her voice was hoarse, throat scratchy from coughing and screaming. Tig had let her suffer through the withdrawals, not letting her up to inject herself again. "Filip?"

He didn't answer, just nodded his head letting her know it was him. He knew his appearance was not the same as she'd remembered, and never would be, but even with his new permanent smile, she still knew who he was. Her hand reached out to trace the scar on his right side, but before she could form her sentence to ask who'd marred his face he told her. "Jimmy O. Didn' take ta da fact dat I married Fi. Found out she was carrin' me kid and took her from me and pretty much sent me to exile."

Karen nodded, not needing an explanation. She knew who Jimmy was and that he'd climbed the ladder of the IRA threw more forceful means. In many people's eyes, Jimmy hadn't earned his spot near the top, but near the top he was, no matter how he got there. The fact that Filip had even thought of crossing the sea to the US told her that things had been bad, and by the looks of his face, painful as well. Trying to lighten the mood some, Karen sat up and Chibs was able to see the full effect the drugs had taken on her now skeletal frame. "Fuck Ireland anyway. I obviously can't function without a Telford around to keep me from fucking up."

"Aye to that luvy."


End file.
